Eyes Can't Lie
by Biohazardous Fears
Summary: *Sequel to Eyes Now Sinned*  Green Bank is a thing of the past. Valery has moved on and is living a normal life. However someone else has other ideas. What will ensue? An emotional roller coaster, deception, betrayal, and love? or something much darker...
1. Years go by

Ok well here is the first chapter of Eyes Can't Lie. If you havent read my other story Eyes Now Sinned, this will make NO SENSE SO READ EYES NOW SINNED 1ST!  
_

* * *

Valery choked as the man in black gripped tighter around her neck. Valery reared her leg back and managed to kick the man in the side. The blow was just hard enough to have the man release Valery. She fell to the floor, and landed horizontally. Valery popped up and tripped him before running to her mother and father's side. Chris hugged his daughter, and grabbed his gun. Valery squirmed out of her father's embrace and stood in-between her parents._

"_Chris, Jill, and that little brat that is your child, you all have messed around with my plans long enough. It is time for you all to die" The man spoke, gritting his teeth with rage._

"_After you" Chris shouted as the family attacked the male, more footsteps filled the hallway. A man in a black and dark green riot gear burst into the room. Valery stopped attacking the man that her parents called Wesker, she felt her heart burn in pain. The man shot at Wesker along with Chris and Jill. Chris and Jill stopped what they were doing and had the man at gun point. Valery and Wesker had started to dance their deadly ballet, Valery flipped over Wesker. He punched her in the gut as she flew overhead of him. Valery shook off the blow as brought her leg down as she landed, driving her heel into Wesker's shoulder. Again the two stood starting at each other, each waiting for the first to strike out at the other. However the man in riot gear caught Wesker off guard as he shot at him with a TMP. The sun glassed man howled from the gunshots. Valery pulled out her knife and tried to slash at the man's throat. She made contact but Wesker managed to grab Valery's wrist and slam her into the ground._

"_VALERY!" The man in riot gear shouted, as Chris and Jill watched helplessly as their child was being attacked by the mad man. Shots rang though the air, all three of the people not involved in hand to hand combat fired at Wesker. Then an automated female voice rang over the overhead. _

"_ATTENTION THE SELF-DESTUCTION SYSTEM HAD BEEN ACTIVETED. ALL PERSONEL ARE TO EVEACAUTE THE FACILITY IMMEADTLY. ATTENTION THE SELF-DESTUCTION SYSTEM HAD BEEN ACTIVETED. ALL PERSONEL ARE TO EVEACAUTE THE FACILITY IMMEADTLY." Wesker smiled as he avoided all of the bullets that flew toward him. Valery rolled away from him, as she stood again facing him._

"_Mom, Dad, Ryszard, go get out of here. I'll deal with Wesker."_

_Chris and Jill hesitated, but listened to Valery, the man in riot gear stayed however._

"_No, I will not leave you with him!" He shouted his voice full of fear and concern. _

_Valery turned and looked at his face, he was torn between two things, but he had finally made his choice._

"_Ryszard, I'll be ok. Go." Valery smiled at him and he reluctantly nodded and left. Valery now could give Wesker her full attention, she turned to him and smiled. The gesture was not out of malice or spite, Valery was about to end it all. Years of suffering all over, her parents, Aunt Claire, Uncle Leon, Sherry, Billy, Becca, Ada, and Ryszard, they would all be free from the man. And Jamy could be avenged._

"_Wesker, you fail to notice that we are a lot alike." Valery started pacing back and forth flipping the knife that was still in her hands. All Wesker did was lift his head ever so slightly._

"_We both are stronger than any human could even wish to be." Wesker looked down at the teen, and smirked._

"_Indeed we are." Was his reply, and he continued listening to Valery's speech._

"_We both fight for a better world." Valery's voice was calm and soothing; then she transformed it to a quick and vulgar snap._

"_But my world doesn't involve sadistic creeps like you. My idea of saving humanity and yours are completely different." Wesker shifted positions, but he was silent._

"_You have hurt my friends, my family, and the love of my life. You _will _pay for all of the lives lost because of you and your goddamn viruses, AND THE FOR HELL THAT ENSUED!" Valery had started off enraged but there was no way to describe the sea of emotions that hit her in the end of the exchange. Wesker took off his sunglasses and said._

"_We will see, Beloved, we will surely see."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Valery's eyes remained closed, even though the nightmare was over and she was awake. Those three damn dreams over and over again. The nineteen year old almost wished she had the horrors of Green Bank haunt her nights. However, she wasn't that lucky. Valery missed the days before she became who she was today. Dreamless nights and eyes that hadn't seen what hell is, a time lost. Valery sighed and looked at her clock, it was 5:23. It was a warm and dark night; the small apartment that Valery lived in was lonely. The teen no longer lived in Washington DC; she lived in the nearby city of Baltimore. It was a nice city, big but not too big, small but not too small. Valery sighed as she got out of bed, and took a shower.

_BRRRINGGGG!_

"Uhh" Valery moaned as the phone went off, by the time Valery had reached the receiver only the second ring had been made.

"Hello?" Valery asked trying not to sound groggy, or get the phone too wet, as her hair was still dripping water. The voice on the other end was one Valery had known for four years.

"Hey, Val! So what are you doing today? I haven't called you in over a month!"

"Aaauuuudddrrreeeyyyyy! Its 5:30 _IN THE MORNING!_"

"It is? Sorry… Ya know different time zone."

"Yah, I know I know, I was going to go on vacation today why?"

"No reason, where are ya going?"

"The beach."

"COOL! I haven't been to a beach since after…" Valery knew what she meant; Val had known the girl long enough to almost read her mind.

"Hey, I gotta pack and stuff… So I need to go. Tell Jack I said hi."

"OK BAI!"

Valery hung up the phone Audrey Fagan had moved out of the nation and was currently in Spain. After Green Bank Audrey decided to help with the clean up with biohazards, killing off the left over B.O.W.s, finding the cause of the outbreak, and other similar tasks. Valery sat on her couch and looked at the necklace on the table. It was a very similar one to the one Jamy had wore in Green Bank, every time Valery say one like it at the story she had to buy it, then when she would go and visit Jamy, she left the thing behind for Jamy.

"I gotta pack don't I?" Valery grumbled as got up and walked into her bedroom. After a few hours of rummaging through her clothing the girl finally was all packed up and ready to load up her car. After filling up her Denali with all sorts of things like clothes and food, Valery pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Then after several seconds the answering machine when off.

"Hi Mom, Dad. Its Valery, well no duh I'm your only child. Who else calls you two that? But just letting you know that I'm heading down to the beach for about a week. If you need anything call me or text me!"

Valery ended the call started off driving down the road. The traffic was great; heading down to the beach was easy if you try to go on a Wednesday. After driving for about an hour Valery checked her phone and saw that she had a text message from her father. At the next red light Valery checked it, it read.

"_From: Daddy [8:24AM]_

_Ok sweeuheast1 havf fun1 no bozs1"_

Valery chuckled; her father could never send a legible text. However having to deal with the issue for years Valery knew what he had meant.

"_Ok sweetheart! Have fun! No boys!"_

Her father was so protective of his child; Claire also was victim of his over protectiveness. Valery almost wondered how Leon managed to even have a chance to propose. Valery smiled and texted back:

"_But Daddy! Ok fine =p I hate u! XD jk jk I 3 u! Tell Mom to reply to the texts I send, I can actually read her texts ^^. I love you two, I'll b visiting u wen I get bak! Kk?"_

Valery sent the message and continued to dive down the road, after hitting Costal Highway; she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was two men dress in all black riot gear; they had an ever familiar logo on their shoulders. Years after the company when under, the men from Wesker still clothed themselves in that goddamn Umbrella uniform, with that awful red and white logo. Valery watched them point at the car she was in, Valery pulled out the gun she had in the center console of the car. It was her very own Samurai Edge. Barry had made it for her eighteenth birthday. It was a heavy gun in weight but Valery's strength made it feel just right. It had a green trigger and the metal of the barrel was tinted a dark blue. The handle was made of real cherry wood, and both the S.T.A.R.S. and BSAA logo was on either side. The metal of the gun was from the parts of Richard, Forest, Kenneth, Joseph, and Enrico's guns that were salvaged after the explosion of the mansion. It was a _breath taking_ handgun. Valery checked the clip, it was full. Those two scumbags were going to hell. Valery stopped the car and pulled down the mirror for the front seat, she removed the contact from her left eye showing only the paleness if it.

'_Time for a little fun' _Valery hummed to herself. She got out of the car with her gun in hand. The men came out of the bushes they hid in. Valery pulled out her gun and pointed it at them,

BANG BANG.

The two bodies hit the ground before they even had a chance to pull the trigger. Valery walked over to the dead men and took the head set off of one of them.

"Hello?" Valery asked into the head set hoping for an answer.

"Yes? I assume Valery that you have killed the two agents already?" A smooth female voice said on the other end.

"Yes, they stood no chance. Who are you and what does _he_ want?"

"You can know me as Ada, Wesker wants you dead. Mostly to get at Chris and Jill."

'_Ada… I know that name… Ada… Ada Wong. Leon told me about her!'_ Valery smiled deeply and said through the head set.

"Ada Wong, it is nice for us to finally talk. Leon has told me about you, bad things I might add?" Valery could almost hear the shock on the other end of the line. Rather than wait for Ada to reply Valery continued.

"Don't worry; he and Claire are _very_ happy together. But anyway, I have to go" Valery dropped the headset and stomped on it. The police sirens filled the air, yet they were still miles away. Valery walked back into her car and put the blue contact back into her left eye. Val the exited the car and leaned against it as she played with her gun. About a minute later around thirty police cars swarmed the area. The cops all put Valery at gun point and tried to arrest her. Valery obviously annoyed by this dodged the hand cuts.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! _HEY!_" Finally the police stopped attacking the girl long enough for Valery to speak.

"Ok, one. Why the hell are you trying to arrest me? Two, I did shoot dose guys. Three, I have the right too, in self defense." A rather older looking police man walked up to Valery and asked her name, rather crudely.

"Valery Redfield" The officer looked at her and spat at the ground in front of her.

"Ya right. Valery Redfield is nineteen you look barley old enough to drive, plus she has a pupiless eye."

Valery rolled her eyes before asking. "If I may?" The office nodded. The teen then took out her contact and looked at everyone's faces fill with fear, honor, and shame. Everyone grew quite as Valery walked to her car. The older officer walked up to Valery and apologized; the teen smiled and hugged him. After talking to the officers about what happened and such the Redfield was allowed to leave and she did.

Then about fifteen minutes down the road Valery's cell when off again, this time it was a call. Valery looked at the ID, it was her father.

'_Oh, joy!' _Valery sang, he must have found out that Valery had a little run in with trouble. She answered the phone. The second the phone was picked up Chris started to scream though the phone at his child. Then Chris and Jill began to fight over the phone. Then finally Valery got to talk to her mother.

"Hi Mom."

"I just want to tell you I'm proud of you! Good job! Now I have to take and hide all of the phones in the house to keep your father from calling you non-stop. I love you have fun, go find yourself a cute boy." Valery knew her mother was winking, and she could hear Chris yelling at her for the comment. Valery hung up and finally after all of the commotion, Valery finally reached her destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

HUNK sat in his full green and black riot gear as Ada walked into the room. She was flushed and rather mad.

"So? She got away then?" HUNK asked somewhat irritated with the fact that he most likely lost two good men. Ada just looked at him and huffed before saying.

"Ya, Mark and Devon didn't stand a chance. She took Devon's headset and talked to me." HUNK sat up, intrigued, but didn't respond. Ada went on:

"So, she knows who I am. Leon told her about me…" HUNK smiled evilly though his mask, he could get away with a lot while his face was covered. He waited for Ada to slip into his trap.

"The worst thing is that Leon hooked up that the little _whore_, Claire Redfield."

HUNK laughed loudly, she had fallen right into his hands.

"Ada, who are_ you _calling a whore? You do know that you slept with people to get information? And you almost _married _a man for information as well. John Brown?"

Ada burned with fury; she was appalled that her coworker would bring something like that up.

"I loved John, you son of a bitch. He died the outbreak of the labs in the mansion; he sat there for weeks waiting to become one of those zombies!"

Ada was more than furious she didn't even wait to listen to what HUNK was going to say, she stormed out of the room and headed to her office. Once she got there Ada opened up a drawer and pulled out a diamond ring and a photo. The photo was of her and John. Ada's hair was just below her chin and she was smiling happily. John has his arm around Ada and his dark brown hair was in his eyes. He was kissing her on the cheek. The ring sat in Ada's palm, it was wet with tears. Ada loved John with all her heart and she knew that would never change.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

HUNK sighed, he loved messing with Ada. However HUNK had a meeting with Wesker in a few minutes and he didn't want to be late. Wesker's private meeting room was on the third basement level and HUNK knew he would have to hurry to make it in time. After reaching the room, HUNK entered.

"Hello Wesker, what is it that you wanted Boss?" he asked, wondering what was so important that he Mr. Death himself, was needed.

"I have a mission for you."

"Ok well what is it?"

"Find and kill that unpleasant child, Valery Redfield." HUNK nodded and turned his back to leave.

"Don't fail me _Ryszard_."

HUNK cringed as Wesker used his real name, how he wished he could have ignored it. Yet it Wesker's voice pronouncing it made HUNK shiver. He started to leave the room.

"Kay."

Ryszard shut the door, he was happy to be able to go back into the felid. HUNK sighed; this wasn't going to be an easy mission like he wished it would be. A simple go and shoot mission, Mark and Devon tried that, now they lay six feet under. Thus Mr. Death sat down and started to formulate a plan. After several hours of thinking, HUNK had it.

'_First I'll find her. Then I will get to know her and become friends, more than friends if I'm lucky. After I get her to trust me, BAM! She's t-o-a-s-t!'_

Ryszard had his game plan made up; he took the underground passage to his house and entered. After changing out of his work clothing, HUNK looked at himself in the mirror. For being forty-eight, he was one hot guy. For one he had to keep in good shape for his line of work, and Wesker shot him up with some virus when Wesker found him. He had only aged about ten years, yet thirty had gone by. The man sat up looked at the clock, 2:23 AM.

"Damn I need to get some sleep." Mr. Death crawled into his bed and tried to fall asleep, sleep was hard to come by after you see what he had seen. The people, living, dead, and infected roamed the streets. Devouring all that breathed… Sleep was a gift, on that Ryszard did not get for the rest of the night.

* * *

WOW THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! XD I named HUNK Ryszard... a guy with no name needs a kick ass one ^^ and WILL BE COME RATED M IN LATER CHAPTERS ^^ and Ryszard is polish for Richard... I only had the two umbrella agents to introduce Ada and HUNK... and the gun XD I think it flowed ok... next chapter HUNK's past... REVEIWIE PLEASE!


	2. The Girl and the Leather Jacket

Ok! Here we have Eyes Can't Lie! Today the bestest angst/fluff story arc begins! Enjoy (this chapter is my normal 1,000 words unlike the 3,000 of laster chapter, i just had SO much to put into that chappie!)

* * *

Valery stood outside of her hotel; a soft breeze caressed her skin. The sky had turned dark, and an ominous rumble filled the air. A storm was fast approaching. Valery sighed as her shoulder length hair danced elegantly on the wind. She didn't like the way the sky was now and for no reason Valery had the urge to run. She put one foot in front of the other as she ran down the street, after a few moments she needed to feel the wind in her hair, her feet flew down the sidewalk. She dodged all of the things that came at her, people, dogs, cars, anything, and everything. Sprinting as fast as her body would let her she felt that ever familiar tug in her heart, guilt. No matter how many years passed, the teen remembered the one she couldn't save, Jamy.

Valery couldn't cry anymore, she had no tears left on the matter. Tears weren't required to express the pain she felt. There was such thing as pain too strong to cry. Throughout the years Valery learned to be completely immune to pain, to torture. Physical pain meant nothing, the feeling of knowing someone died because of you. That was what Valery was weak to. After running for god knows how long Valery lay down on a bench on the sidewalk, she didn't know when but it had started to pour. The rain was so heavy the area around her was simply white. The droplets were cold, yet temperature was a human thing, Valery needed not to worry about it. As hard as it was she closed her eyes and emptied her mind, Jamy was happy and at peace. Valery didn't know if anyone else in her family survived the city. There were only to names that ended in Boyd on the memorial. Benjamin and Jasmyne. Valery pushed the thoughts away Jamy was going to have a kick ass time no matter what she did or where she was, dead or alive.

Valery was too lost in herself to realize someone had sat next to her on the bench; he had put a jacket over her to protect her from the rain. Val didn't move and the man didn't either.

* * *

HUNK sat next to the girl he found on his dash out of the rain, she looked like she had been running from something. It looked like an emotional issue and all she needed was some good old TLC. Ryszard wished he could have a personal life outside of work, but that was all lost when his boss found him…

_Ryszard looked down at what was left of his home. How… how could everything happen so fast? The fire didn't start and consume the house; it set the whole thing ablaze in a matter of seconds. One second, there was peace the next noting but the burning inferno that was his home. Ryszard was in his room he quickly opened his window and kicked out the screen. He looked down and hung over the gutter before shimming is way to the grass covered yard. He let go and rolled onto the grass free of injury other than a few burns. Ryszard ran to the front of his yard, and one of his neighbors was out of their house on the phone, presumably to call 911._

_The fourteen year old boy stood and watched the fury of oranges and yellows waiting for his mother and father to join him, yet they never did. The fire had reached the basement and it hit the boiler, causing the house to explode into rubble. _

"_Mom… Dad…" was the only thing the boy could say, he fell to his knees. Shock ran up and down his body, they were gone, his whole family gone. He didn't notice the fire engines, police, and ambulances that arrived around him. People slowly walked him to an ambulance and he was sent to the hospital. Ryszard didn't remember much about what happened after that, all he knew was that he never reached the hospital and was in a man's car. After they had driven for a while the man pulled the car over and looked at the boy in the back seat._

"_Hey, you alright?" The man asked, he sounded rather cold and emotionless._

"_Alright? My Mother and Father just _DIED_ and you asking me if I'm _alight_?"_

_No one said anything and the two males saw the area that was their destination_

"_Who are you." Ryszard asked, the tone of his voice made the question come out as an order._

_The man fidgeted but replied:_

"_Albert Wesker. I am "_Boss"_ to you"_

_The boy nodded and allowed himself to follow "Boss" into the building. After a while Ryszard began to work for the man, as a mercenary. _

* * *

HUNK felt nothing from his past, it was the past. It was over nothing could be changed. The man got up and squat to see the girl's face. She was absolutely gorgeous, her damn hair stuck to her face, and her eye lids were halfway closed. HUNK moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He then whispered into her ear,

"I wish to see you with a smile on your face."

HUNK left the girl as he went out to find is target, an unfamiliar feeling beat in his chest.

'_Love at first site?'_ Half of him whispered yet the rest of him pressed on not caring at all. Little did he know that the feeling in his chest was for the very girl he was looking for.

* * *

Valery waited a few minutes after the man left before she sat up. Valery pulled her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was made of black leather and had been broken in; it had brass buttons, zippers, and snaps. Valery didn't need to bring the collar of the jacket to her nose to smell the light colon on it. It was warm and spicy, the way it made Valery feel was ridiculous. Being the nineteen year old she was Valery knew the feeling that she held within her. She knew she had just found "Mr. Right."

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CUTENESS! VALERY/HUNK for evs


	3. Shoes on the Other Foot

Here ya go its late I R SLEEP NOW ^^ no intro just here XD  


* * *

Valery woke up as the warm sun kissed her face. Valery was on the bed and covered in slightly damp clothes; she remembered the day before and giggled. Valery sat up and changed clothes, then after the nineteen year old finished that she grabbed the leather jacket the man from before had given her. She put it on and held the collar up to her nose and breathed deeply. The storm had dropped the temperature a few degrees, and it was cool enough that if Valery left with the coat on she wouldn't look stupid. The gentle morning went on without disruption, the hotel Valery was at had free continental breakfast. Bagels, hardboiled eggs, fruit, and muffins. Valery smiled as she ate her way around the room. Then after her meal the teen walked out and decided to go to the boardwalk. The jog was only about ten miles, a no brainer for Valery. After getting into the place she walked up and down the strip looking at stores.

'_I wonder if he's here…'_ Valery couldn't keep the boy out of her mind; she never even saw his face. Yet she still knew that he was the right guy for her. Girls just know that kind of thing. Valery saw a little sliver store next to the sunglass stand and slowly entered the place. After looking in all of the glass cases Valery saw a small quarter sized pendant in the shape of a gun.

"Welcome! Please feel free to look around!" The shop keeper said, like she had when Valery had entered, the teen looked around and was one handsome man walk up to her. He had honey brown hair that was tossled to perfection. It was longish, shorter then Leon's, but longer then Chris's. He had the richest forest green eyes, and a damn sexy body, his white T-shirt showed off his physique well. He was muscular and still rather thin; he had baggie jeans on with a beat up pair of black chucks. The man walked over to Valery.

'_Oh my god… is he walking over _here_?_ _To talk to _me_?'_

After walking up to Val the man said simply:

"You look happier today, I'm not sure how but you are even prettier when you're happy." The man said. The second the man's voice entered Valery's ear she knew who it was. She was left almost speechless; Valery searched herself for something, ANYTHING to say but to no avail. Finally, the man said.

"My name is Ryszard, what is your name?"

"V-Valery" HUNK smiled.

Ryszard looked down at what she was looking at, he saw the pendant, and he made a mental note of it.

"So, you wanna yeah know go do something?"

Valery took a few seconds before responding with an ecstatic yes. HUNK grabbled Valery's hand as they walked out of the store, Valery felt her heart beat hard and fast.

'_For once something in my life is going right!' _Valery hummed to herself. The two walked around for hours until it was about one in the morning. The "couple" laughed and giggles together until Ryszard caught a glimpse of a clock.

"Holy, Val did you know it is past midnight?"

"No, we should head back though, do you live here or…"

"Naw, I'm staying at a house I rented, you?"

"Hotel"

"Ok gorgeous, I'll walk you to your car."

"I uhh walked here."

"I'll walk you back then; it's too dark to have a lovely woman walk home alone."

"…My hotel is ten miles away."

"Damn, you walked ten miles?"

"Ya…"

"I'll drive you then."

"You sure it's ok?"

"Anything for you" HUNK smiled and he walked his catch to the small black Explorer. Ryszard was happy that he had met a nice girl; it had been far too long since he had gone on a date. Even if this girl was a complete stranger he enjoyed it none the less. HUNK got to the teen's hotel in a few minutes and as the car pulled up both parties were silent.

"Thanks for the ride." Valery pulled out a slip of paper with her cell number on it, and handed it to him. Ryszard smiled and took the paper. Valery opened the car door and winked was she was about to leave. The man grabbed Valery's wrist before she could get too far out of the car, she stopped and turned to him with a cute confused look on her face. Ryszard stood there for a second he didn't even know why he had done what he did, he just did it.

'_Say something stupid!'_ HUNK smiled and was able to say calmly despite the confusion swirling within him.

"Do I get a kiss?" Valery rolled her eyes and gave a slight huff before she pressed her lips on his right cheek. Valery then said goodnight as she exited the car and made her way up to her room. Ryszard smiled as the warm feeling inside him grew; he waited to make sure nothing happened to her as she entered her room. HUNK sighed and then it clicked in his head. Her name was Valery, his target was Valery Redfield. Suddenly he felt his heart sink, something he hadn't felt in years bust into his chest. Dread. Ryszard quickly tried to open the glove compartment and fumbled around until he reached a small file that had a bio of Valery Redfield. The more HUNK looked at it the more he felt his heart tug at his chest. Looking around some more Ryszard found is ear piece in the compartment and put in it.

"Hello?"

"HUNK"

"Ada! Thank god! We need to talk… Now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a girl and you good at feelings and shit like that!"

"I'm not even going to ask. But what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I found Valery."

"Mmmk. And the problem is?"

"I don't know I met her I took her for a date. But I didn't realize it until now and I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. My heart is gunna pound out of my chest, I'm like happy and scared and warm and fuzzy and hurt, and I AM CONFUSED AS FUCK!" Ada smiled and knew what was going on inside HUNK's head, and his heart.

"Well well well. The shoe is on the other foot now isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always said love was just a waste of time."

"…"

"Yes Mr. Death you are in love with her." HUNK ripped the plug out of his ear as he sat there in his car. Ryszard pull out Valery's cell number and ran his fingers over the numbers. He knew Ada was right, but that was not what worried him. He was worried about if Wesker found out…

'_Love at first site is right…'_


	4. Two Faces, One Old, One New

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT IM ALIVE =D! Yes Im back up and running I had soo much to do as school started but now Im back in gear! So the next update? Id say a week tops!**  


* * *

Albert Wesker sat in his chair; his arms were on the rests to the sides of him. He was becoming rather annoyed with his co-workers. Ada was still being the annoying bitch she was and Human Unit Never Killed was taking is _dear_ _old sweet_ time in getting Valery. Valery, the girl stuck in the middle. Wesker shifted in his seat, the poor girl was the key to everything.

After the incident with the volcano Wesker realized something about the virus that ran through is body. Death made it stronger, it took the virus almost twenty years to restore him, but the virus did it. Then he found out about Chris and Jill, it wasn't really a surprise Wesker knew they loved each other back in the S.T.A.R.S. days. What did shock him was that the two had a child, Valery Redfield. Wesker implanted the virus in Green Bank, hoping to put salt in the wounds of Chris and Jill; however Wesker didn't find the husband and wife running for their lives, he found Jill, and a girl. Shame he didn't notice why she was the key until after the city was lost, but now Wesker knew who she was and what she could do.

Valery. Her body was needed, dead, or alive. Tyrant, Gene, Tyrant Veronica, Uroboros, all of the viruses from the past were worthless. Wesker looked down the sea of math problems on the paper in front of him. Between Jill's NET-α Tyrant virus and the Progenitor 30, Chris's O blood type. The virus that was created by Valery from her birth was the most powerful progenitor based virus out there. Wesker wanted it for himself. At any cost.

* * *

Valery awoke to the loud buzzing of her cell phone, without even looking at the Caller ID she picked up the device.

"Mmmh"

"Valery? Valery Redfield?"

"Yea…"

"We have a job for you." Valery sighed it HAD to be work, during her vacation.

"Can't you get mom or dad to do it?"

"No, only you." Valery sat up and listened before getting up and pulling out some clothes.

* * *

Valery walking into Ron Davis High School, her hair was all in her face and sloppy. She held two hidden guns in her sweatshirt, her Samurai Edge and her Beretta, she slide a single combat knife in her leather boot. Valery took a deep breath and took a few steps forward.

"Hey! You new here?" Valery turned her head just enough to see the girl. She had curly brown hair, with black rimmed glasses; she was the spitting image of the girl that was left behind.

Valery swallowed hard, ignoring the feelings that dwelt below the surface.

"You might say that." Valery retorted, "Do me a favor… skip school today, bring everyone you can."

"Umm… Why? Who _are_ you?"

Valery turned her head and kept walking, she had a job to do, and she was going to do it. Valery walked into the school and when into the office, Valery when though the information she needed in her head.

'_Short African American Female, aged at about 60, going under the name Kayla Mol. Real name Mara With. Worked for Tricell and was involved in the Kijuju outbreak. Terminate her under any cost'_

Valery squirmed within herself, she was sent on an assassination mission, this was new for her, yet she knew that it would happen sooner or later. The teen settled her nervures and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, I'm new here and I am looking for Ms. Mol's class. Could you please tell me the room number?"

The woman at the desk didn't even bother to look up; she started typing away at her keyboard. Then the middle aged woman started talking.

"Your Miss Rene Taylors aren't you? Here's your schedule you have Ms. Mol first period. "

Valery instantly felt bad for the real Rene Taylors, but that didn't matter now, Valery looked at paper she was given, "Miss Mol" was in room 296. Valery looked around until she saw were security was. She smiled it was just around the corner of the hall way to her right. The 290's were on the floor above this one. This meant that Valery had all the time in the world to escape, without the police, or even security, even noticing she was there. Valery started walking again until she reached the room that was 296.

Valery placed her and on her Samurai Edge, she counted to three slowly in her head.

'_One… Two… THREE!'_

Valery kicked open the door, the class was filled with students at their seats, it was a biology class.

"My dear what are you doing? Are you that new student…?"

Valery pulled out her gun and smiled. The teacher's face sank until she pulled out a gun of her own. Valery could feel the eyes of the students on her and "Ms. Mol."

"Mara With, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"I was expecting someone of better caliber… They underestimated me. Sending a child? After me? HA! Those fools, you will be nothing more than a bloody heap when they find you." Mara shot at Valery, with a simple side step; the bullet flew and imbedded itself into the wall. Valery walked over in front of the class, her back toward the students.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me, Mara."

The Tricell worker shot off another bullet this one Valery did not even need to dodge as the bullet missed her, however Valery outstretched her arm, get caught the bullet in-between her pointer and middle fingers. Valery shook her head.

"Mara, I don't mind if you shoot at me, but let's not shoot and innocents ok?" Valery snapped her head to the right; she could hear the security guards running down the hall to the room. Valery pulled out her other gun and pointed it at the door, the bullet that was in her hand fell on to the floor.

"Mara, I don't have time to play games. Have fun in hell." Valery shot Mara dead with a sing bullet in the middle of her forehead. The students behind her were silent in shock. Valery turned around to face them. In the very back of the room Valery saw the girl that had approached her earlier that day.

"I warned you. Sorry you had to see all of this." With that Valery jumped out the window, landed and ran out of sight.


	5. Love Under the Willow Tree

Hello again =D Sorry It took me so long to get this out =/ My dad was having heart problem and I got myself a boyfriend =) Well I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Fallen121! With out him this chapter wouldn't even be up! So thank you lots and lots! We give a character a name in this chappie! I like the name, it kinda just seemed fit. Again sorry for the wait! Till next time! and again... THANK YOU FALLEN121!  


* * *

Valery stood alone on an empty beach, the breeze rustled her bun. Her hand slowly went up to her hair tie and with a leisurely pull her hair fell back into place. Gravity took its toll as the girl sat down and hugged her knees. Sure it was late August and the heat of the summer beat against Valery's skin, yet she felt cold regardless of the Temperature. The teen had never felt out of touch with humanity before... not while she wasn't under the effects of the virus that is. Life was important, Valery had killed zombies. Yet, they weren't people, their souls were trapped. Death was a gift however; she had just killed a living human being with emotions and feelings. Yet she felt no remorse.

"What's wrong with me?" Valery asked herself, she had no answer. She didn't know what to do, or even who to turn to. She looked at the sky, the only to find that a few clouds in the sky made a cross. Valery scoffed, her parents didn't believe in god. She could understand why after everything they've been through. Valery sighed, she felt like she had no other choice then to go and try to talk to god.

Ryszard saw Valery staring into the sky and took in a deep breath. Wesker was able to find information about Mara, how was not something Ryszard knew. He had come here as quickly as he could and thought Valery might be here. He walked over just to the right behind her. Once again having his breath taken away from him as he laid eyes on her, he thought to himself.

'_Damn I feeling so professional when I'm with or by her'_

"Hey there." He greeted trying to look what Wesker would call stupid or below a normal intelligence level. Ryszard tried to sound happy and cheerful

"Oh hey." Valery responded to him breaking her trance of the thought of talking to god.

"You look like you just killed someone." Ryszard said stating the fact as if he didn't know.

"What if I did?" Valery asked. Her tongue sharp as always, snapped out the words in a cruel unloving tone.

"Trust me I know." Ryszard said exhaling. Valery was so on edge, something he didn't like see.

"Why's that." Valery barked wondering what he knew.

"I was in the military and went to war." He said, in a way he wasn't lying or telling the truth. "Now did you kill someone? I won't tell anyone." Rsyzard's voice was soothing and calm, however it did not give the effect that was intended.

"Let's say I did and it was my first time, what would I be feeling? And why do you care about me really?" Valery questioned harshly.

'_Don't say those three words, don't say them'_ thought Ryszard.

"I like you." Ryszard said wrapping his arms around her waist. She broke out of his grip as he wasn't really holding on. She walked a few more steps ahead of him just a few feet from the wet sand. I like you really you're a fool he told himself.

"Don't lie to me." She said in total confusion from those words he said.

"I'm not and you're probably feeling out of touch with humanity if you killed someone. If you were like me and had to kill for survival and thought you were doing it believing it was right, then you will get over it. If you think it was wrong or not needed then stop now or their will be no turning back." He said as he drew up his past experience. Valery was starting to feel like a school girl and was on the verge of tears, knowing he had given her an answer that she herself knew was the most honest and right.

"Why are you here again?" Valery asked knowing she should have asked this question first.

"I could ask you the same little girl." He responded smiling.

"Work and now why are you here?" Valery said trying to look angry.

"Just a taking a vacation." Ryszard said smiling and taking a look at the sky.

"Really and what do you work as anyways?" Valery questioned.

"How about we talk about that over dinner?" Ryszard asked making eye contact with her.

"Sure." Valery responded remembering her feelings for him, she swallowed hard.

* * *

"I told you what you wanted, now let me go!" Willow cried out in pain, she coughed and blood spattered on the floor, her glasses were cracked. Her ribs were broken and causing her to bleed internally. She thought she was going to die.

'_What did I do wrong?'_ Willow though to herself, the pain was about to overtake her She managed to roll over looking up at the man that had taken her, hurt her. He was taller, and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. Willow looked up at him, her curly hair feel on her beaten face. The man bent down to look at the girl. He grabbed her chin and focused her up, causing the girl to chock on the pain.

"You are lucky. I won't kill you. However I have big plans for you"

Willow heard the man's voice as her mind slipped away from her, into the warm peace of abyss.


End file.
